


I Only Have Eyes for You

by Valziraphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bold Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Self-Esteem Issues, Singing Aziraphale (Good Omens), Yeah he's still pining even when they're officially together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valziraphale/pseuds/Valziraphale
Summary: Aziraphale invited Crowley for an anniversary dinner with a surprise in the end.





	I Only Have Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write this as a part of #ineffablehusbandsweek but being a slow writer I ended up only being able to finish just the Day 1 - music and dancing. Anyway, enjoy.

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

“Are you sure this is the right place?”

They were standing in front of a small bar tucked in a street corner. The sky had darkened and the air had gone chilly from the wind. The only warmth that Crowley could savour right now was mostly from his right palm, which was tightly held by Aziraphale in his coat pocket.

The warmth reminded him of the exact same day, a few years ago, in the bus on the night of Armageddon, or rather the Almost Armageddon. Crowley still clearly remembered the way Aziraphale strode towards him, eyes clear, and discreetly took his hand as he sat down next to him. 

And so time halted for Crowley. It felt as if his five senses had drained from the rest of his body towards his right palm, where Aziraphale pressed his hand onto. Aziraphale’s hand grew warmer by the seconds. From the palm, he could feel two pulses quickening and intertwining together to form an unknown rhythm. He stayed completely still for the fear of ruining the first intimate moment they had had in more than 6000 years.

“...Crowley? Crowley!”

The words snapped Crowley back to the present day. Oh, he just forgot breathing. He turned his head towards Aziraphale, who was looking at him with a concerned and slightly irritated expression.

“Oh no.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes and huffed. “You’re not listening to me again.”

“I—“

“I’m not going to repeat what I’ve just said.” Aziraphale tugged Crowley’s hand forward. “Oh, come on, let’s just go in. It’s freezing out here.”

The doorbell chimed as they entered the bar. Immediately, the hum of the patrons and a background jazz music from the musicians in the corner filled his ear. Aziraphale guided him to one of the few empty tables in the corner of the room.

Crowley suddenly realised that this was the first time they went for a celebratory meal at a small, quiet establishment. His Angel, being a food lover, took great pleasure in showing his appreciation of Crowley’s company through bringing him to places with the finest food. They would have quick bites at popular kiosks across the globe, or enjoy fine dining at places which usually took months to reserve. And yet here they were.

He casually inquired about the peculiarity to Aziraphale, who chuckled nervously.

“Well... I suppose we should try something new once in a while. It’ll be like a breath of fresh air.”

“A breath of fresh air. After centuries of breathing unventilated air in your bookshop. Yeah sure, Angel.”

And as Crowley’s expected, Aziraphale pouted. He absolutely loved those pouts and had perfected his demonic ways to get them. Crowley smirked at Aziraphale in return.

Afterwards, they fell back to their usual routine. Aziraphale would fuss around the menu and take charge for the rest of the evening while Crowley would spend the majority of his time committing Aziraphale's every minuscule movement and feature to his memory. Hiding behind his sunglasses, he would observe how the other’s laugh lines creased as Aziraphale smiled to the waiters. How his cheek grew rosier as he enjoyed a particularly delicious morsel. And how gently his perfectly manicured hand moved around as he excitedly recounted his experience. 

Eventually Crowley’s gaze would settle at Aziraphale’s pink lips, revelling on how it glistened even under the low light and quietly yearning to touch them. He could seriously watch him like this forever, Crowley thought.

This time, however, he could also see a slight agitation in Aziraphale movements. He would glance in multiple directions when he thought Crowley was not looking and occasionally tear the paper napkins while they were having a casual conversation. Crowley decided that he did not like his new observations.

“Something’s the matter Angel?” 

Aziraphale gave him a nervous smile. “No, I’m jolly good actually.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, disbelieving. At the same time, worry grew inside of him. Did he miss anything important for their anniversary? Or did he do anything unsavoury and now Aziraphale was no longer interested in his company? Suddenly a guilty feeling crept into his stomach.

“Look, if it’s about me not listening to you, I’m really really sorry. I was thinking back about the first day of our relationship and—“

“Oh dear, I have to go to bathroom. If you’ll excuse me.” Aziraphale stood up and skittered to the back door near the kitchen. 

Since when did he need to go to the bathroom?

Before Crowley could speculate further, there was a high pitched sound of one of the musicians picking up the mic. 

“And tonight, we have one special guest who would would like to perform one song. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Velvet Fell.*

Crowley gawked. _Aziraphale?_

From behind the curtain, Aziraphale entered the stage with an applause. Apart from his tartan bowtie, he had miracled the rest of his outfit into a stylish three-piece white suit with a hat. Aziraphale took a mic that was passed to him.

“Good evening, the next song that is about to play always reminds me of the love of my life. Yes, he is here right now.” The rest of the audience turned towards him as Aziraphale gestured in his direction. Crowley slid further down his seat, slightly embarassed while still trying to process this new information. 

“And so, I would like to dedicate this song to him.” And then, Aziraphale winked.

His Angel was definitely determined to discorporate him. He could feel his body slowly melting onto the floor, not unlike Ligur upon contact with holy water. With Aziraphale’s cue, the other musician started to play their instruments and soon Aziraphale joined them, singing—

_ My love must be a kind of blind love _

_ I can't see anyone but you _

Crowley very rarely heard Aziraphale sing. The closest he ever got was Aziraphale humming to classical music, which mostly had no lyrics; or him trying to sing along to choirs, which, to Crowley’s demonic ears, was equivalent to listening to nails on chalkboard. Thus, it caught him by surprise how deep and rich Aziraphale’s singing voice was. There was an edge to his voice which absolutely drew Crowley in.** 

Crowley had also heard many versions of this song, from the catchier fast beat to the slow pop version. Aziraphale chose an in-between: the jazzy beat was still present, but the tune was more drawn out. Regardless, Crowley decided to fully savour all of it.

As the other musicians sang _ Sha bop sha bop, _Aziraphale’s gaze was transfixed on him, eyes twinkling. 

_ Are the stars out tonight _

_ I don't know if it's cloudy or bright _

_ I only have eyes for you dear _

And indeed, their gaze stayed on throughout the song. Such an unusual moment as Aziraphale rarely met his eyes even when no one else was around. 

_ The moon may be high _

_ But I can't see a thing in the sky _

_ I only have eyes for you _

By the time Crowley came to his senses, he realised that he had already moved closer and closer towards the stage, as if his legs had a mind of their own. Aziraphale’s smile grew wider and his gaze grew softer as he continued.

_ I don't know if we're in a garden _

_ Or on a crowded avenue _

_ You are here and so am I _

_ Maybe millions of people go by _

_ But they all disappear from view _

_ And I only have eyes for you _

And that was how Crowley felt right now. He subconsciously miracled guests to move away from his path as he walked towards the stage, as if they were in an empty space, just both of them. Nothing else mattered besides Aziraphale being here, waiting for him at the end of the hallway with a gentle smile.

The other musicians started to play their instruments before repeating the chorus. Aziraphale extended his arm towards Crowley, who finally reached the front of the stage. Crowley accepted it as Aziraphale lifted him up the stage with a surprising strength. Aziraphale brought their body flushed together and started to move their bodies against each other following the rhythm of the song. Crowley, too astounded by all the new development, felt his muscles slacken and head become dizzy. He let Aziraphale take the lead. A tiny laugh escaped Aziraphale’s lips.

“Do you like it, my dear?” Aziraphale leaned in and whispered, his warm breath tingled Crowley’s ear. Crowley shuddered.

_ Yes, I love you so much. Oh please could we stay like this forever and never let go of each other, _ Crowley thought. However, none of the words came out as his mouth dried and mind become jumbled. Instead Crowley only nodded weakly, hoping that his increasing heartbeat was loud enough to convey the message.

It was time for the next chorus, and Aziraphale took a step back to look at Crowley properly again. His hands moved up slowly from his lower back to the sides of his face, hovering near his sunglasses. 

“May I?”

Crowley nodded, letting Aziraphale remove the sunglasses and tuck them in his inner coat pocket. Even until now, he rarely showed his eyes to Aziraphale, especially when he was sober, as he found them to be his most hideous parts. Their colour reminded him of the boiling sulfur he fell into, or egg yolks that had been stepped on the pavement. Nevertheless, Aziraphale kept telling Crowley how he loved his eyes, how they reminded him as the colour of the sun, and how he was mesmerised by the golden specks dancing in his irises. Crowley had been denying all those claims to be true. Of course, Aziraphale, a being of love, would love every single aspect of Crowley, no matter how imperfect or ugly that was. And yet, a little part of him wanted to believe that there was something in his eyes that Aziraphale truly found lovely, no matter how minuscule that was. 

Aziraphale maintained eye contact with Aziraphale as he continued singing. This time Aziraphale lowered his voice, dedicating the song fully to the individual directly in front of him.

_ You are here and so am I _

_ Maybe millions of people go by _

_ But they all disappear from view _

_ And I only have eyes for you _

Aziraphale trailed off the “you” at the end until the music ended. Even under the low light of the stage, Crowley could see the pure adoration in Aziraphale eyes. How he, a damned creature, could be close to such a gentle entity was beyond him. Time came to a halt again; the voices surrounding them felt diminished as Crowley kept lingering on to the other’s eyes. 

It was Aziraphale who broke the silence.

“I love you Crowley.” Aziraphale said with a watery smile, eyes glistening.

And so Crowley surged forward and captured the other’s lips with his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Okay so I was looking for Aziraphale's potential nickname as a Jazz musician and I found "Velvet" which blew my mind because (1) when Crowley said "Velvet Underground" Aziraphale immediately said Bebop, and (2) I can totally imagine Aziraphale unironically chose that name.
> 
> **I was thinking that the music would follow The Flamingos' version of "I Only Have Eyes For You", but with Michael Sheen's deep singing voice. I mean just imagine it. 
> 
> Also special thanks to [isoladea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoladea/pseuds/isoladea), [@thisismewhatevs](https://twitter.com/thisismewhatevs), and [@lorlupin](https://twitter.com/lorlupin) for cheering me to post this fic (I have been thinking of erasing this fic from its existence several times), and being wonderful betas for this fic.
> 
> I'm on twitter as well: [@vvecenta](https://twitter.com/vvecenta)


End file.
